


The Track Team's Campaign

by EmBethMarsh



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Free! Kink Meme, Gang Rape, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rape, Rough Sex, Underage Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 08:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmBethMarsh/pseuds/EmBethMarsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The track team need Rei back and have an extreme way of persuading him to join. He's left humiliated and violated until Nagisa saves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Track Team's Campaign

“I'm sorry but I'm not rejoining the track team.” Rei stated, characteristically pushing his glasses upwards. To begin with, he thought the the track and field club members had been pursuing him because he had some talent. But upon their own admission, it was nothing of the sort; the team just needed an extra member to be able to enter a regional competition. This marked the seventh time he'd been approached but this was the first time all the members had done so together and in the boy's toilets at school no less,  
“I wonder what that blonde pretty boy offered him.” One of the guys surrounding him stated as Rei raised an eyebrow, “You know, to join the swimming team.” He confirmed as the rest of the group hummed in agreement. The bespectacled boy couldn't fathom why that was relevant. Besides, Nagisa hadn't offered him anything, he'd just been annoyingly persistent.  
“Knowing that little homo whore, it was probably sexual.” Another input as the gang laughed. Rei clenched his fists, knowing the rumours about Nagisa to be false. He pushed his way through the surrounding males, heading to the exit before he could hear any further slanders about his friends. Or lose his temper for that matter.

His swift escape attempted had failed. A couple of the five track team members pushed him backwards into the circle.  
“Let me out, I'm not rejoining, especially now you've insulted Nagisa-kun.” He folded his arms in protest, waiting for a response. There was a low hum over the gang as if all the school students had reached the same conclusion,  
“So there is something going on between you and Hazuki?” One announced as if to present the group's collective thoughts to the oblivious Rei. The swim club member's cheeks flushed as the proposition. There was nothing going on between him and Nagisa! Well, nothing other than close friendship and even if there was, what did that have to do with anything?

A few members of the group advanced, backing Rei up into the wall,  
“To get him to join the track team, we just have to fuck him enough, right?” One person questioned, well, more proposed as the group nodded in agreement. More redness covered his face at what the track team seemed to be suggesting. He couldn't let this happen. Rei quickly pushed forward, knocking two boys down and throwing a calculated punch at one that tried to stop him. He was sure he'd make it to the exit.

There was only a moment before he was shoved to the tiled floor of the boy's bathroom. The door had been locked from the inside, he'd discovered. A few kicks to the stomach and Rei wasn't easily getting back up. Various hands scrambled over his body, tearing off his blazer. The white school shirt quickly followed, being pulled off in pieces. The tie was the last piece of attire to go, being used to bind his wrists.

That was it, his top half was completely exposed. Everything was a bit of a daze; when he'd fallen to the floor his head had cracked against the tiles harshly. Blood trickled down one side of his head as he tried to gain composure.

One of the boys flipped Rei over so he was laid on his back, his bound hands trapped between the cool tiles and his own skin. Several pairs of hands traced his torso. Some fingers pressed into his abdomen muscles whilst his nipples were pinched and pulled,  
“Stop!” The bespectacled boy called out; he wasn't sure how it had come to this but he knew it wasn't something he wanted. The protest was met with laughs as one hand finally delved further down, flicking open the top button of his trousers, “No!” Rei began to struggle more so than before but the other hands pinned him down, some gripping his hair painfully, other's still caressing his torso.

The trousers were pulled down inch by inch, Rei's struggles not even hindering the track team member.

The colour of the blue-haired boy's face began to match his glasses once he was left in just briefs and socks. He flinched when a hand moulded to his cock. Any struggling was stopped when the hand began to massage outside the fabric.

Blood quickly rushed to his manhood. It wasn't that Rei was weak. It was more that at 15, teenage hormones were running rampant and any sort of stimulation was enough. Just because he was getting hard did not mean he was enjoying this; it was humiliating.

Rei suppressed a disappointed moan when the hand was retracted. His briefs were pulled down exposing the now erect cock to the cool bathroom air. It bobbed up and down slightly, freed from the constriction of the tight briefs.  
“Where're we starting, Hirofumi?” One of the members questioned to the guy who'd been rubbing Rei's shaft. So that meant they were all in it then? The captive groaned at the thought as Hirofumi, the 'boss' by the looks of thing, smiled taking a firm grip in Rei's blue locks and pulling him roughly to his knees. His scalp burnt with the pain even after the grip took a hold of his jaw. The hold forced his mouth open as a thumb ran over his tongue,  
“Give me your ties.” The boss's other hand was held out, waiting for his request to be headed. The fabric of four ties from the members wearing them were soon in his hand.

At first Rei thought he was going to get gagged but the tie travelled further than his mouth and was tightened around his neck. He could still breath, just about, as there was a quick tug from the boss and Rei was forced to follow the pull of the tie. His purples eyes glanced down, not wanting to make any contact with the prying eyes. Embarrassment, humiliation, and mortification. All three coursed through him and he knew this was just the beginning.

Rei attempted to stand up but the tie tugged him back down again. It was awkward, crawling along with his hands behind his back. It was fortunate that they only moved three meters or so. 

The tie was knotted to a urinal pipe. Another tie was added to his neck and tied off to the next urinal meaning Rei was trapped between them, facing the group.

The teen tested the limits of the bonds finding his movement highly constricted, “Grab his legs and tie them too. Make sure he's spread wide.” The boss gave a toothy grin as Rei began to struggle; the intentions of the group made even more clear. Both legs were pulled out underneath him as he was laid at an awkward angle on his back; the ties around his neck causing his struggles to choke him. Despite that, he gave a few more hopeless goes.

The track team boss stood above him, in between his legs as Rei tried to give his best defiant expression back. It didn't faze the other, however; he continued to smile and lift his foot above Rei's manhood to cease his struggling. Evidently, it didn't matter whether he struggled or not, the foot pressed harshly down on his exposed cock and balls. A scream echoed through the tiled room. Rei grit his teeth to bear some of the pain as the foot ground down even harder,  
“Pl-please stop.” Pain shot through his body, radiating from his balls and throbbing outwards.

The bespectacled teen a deep breath when the foot was removed. Some of the members laughing at his pain. Although, Rei realised the sight of him was probably causing some sadistic amusement too; tied between two urinals, void of all clothing except his socks and his legs now spread and bound to the same urinal pipes that the neck restraints were. His entire nether regions were exposed to the group who were currently taking a few pictures on their phones. All his pleas had fallen on deaf ears and despite himself, the humiliation had caused his violet eyes to well with tears.

Hirofumi replaced his foot, this time taking a gentler approach, rubbing the shaft almost caressingly. The teen felt himself getting hard again much to his shame. As he was on the brink of orgasm, the foot withdrew and Rei couldn't stifle the noise of disappointment, “You guys take his mouth. He won't bite unless he wants these pictures around the school.” He gestured to three of the other boys, leaving himself and one more, “We'll work below.”

Before Rei knew it, all five of the track team members had their cocks out, none of them had bothered to remove any of their own clothes, he noted,  
“Open your mouth.” The one knelt over him stated. The glasses teen tightly closed his mouth, shaking his head. As if expecting it, the boy nudged his cock along Rei's lips, leaving a trail of pre-cum. Rei's lips glistened as the track team member suddenly pinched the swimmer's nose. It wasn't long before Rei's lungs burnt with the need for air. He found himself attempting to swallow as much air as possible through his now open mouth. Of course, a large, throbbing cock was placed in his mouth instead of the air he desperately needed. The bespectacled teen spluttered, taking sharp breaths through his free nose and pulling back as far as the ties would let him. It wasn't far enough.

At the same time, Rei felt a cool gel substance dripping over his perineum and falling into his hole. It twitched uncomfortably as the cool contrasted the heat in that region. Hirofumi and his lackey chortled at the response before two fingers were plunged in. Rei squealed around the cock that was violently thrusting in his mouth and squirmed when the fingers began to move.

It hurt. This whole experience hurt, probably psychologically as much as physically. The tears that had welled up for so long finally fell over his cheeks. It dripped down the dried blood from his earlier wound.

The fingers probed as deep as possible before scissoring. Then a third was added. With the shaft still in his mouth, Rei could hardly protest, hardly beg them to stop. Not that'd stop the track team now; it was increasingly obvious this was all planned.

The fingers were just beginning to feel good before they withdrew. The swimmer wasn't naïve; he knew what was next on the list of insertions. He tried not to think about and concentrated on sucking the cock as some form of distraction task.

With or without the distraction, it hurt. Rei swore Hirofumi had even cursed from the pain too. The 7 inch length was slowly inserted, much slower than the fingers anyway. More curses were spluttered when the track team boss fully sheathed himself in the heat. He wasn't ready when Hirofumi pulled out; he was never going to be ready. The boss slammed straight back in and Rei emitted a muffled scream. One of the thugs next to him slapped him for causing so much noise.

The blue haired boy's scream turned into a whimper as the thrusts became less painful. The cock in his mouth pulled out too. The boy began pumping it, aiming for Rei's face until cum splattered over his cheek and one glasses lens. His heats flushed from embarrassment before his head was swiftly turned to deal with someone else's cock.

His fighting spirit had all but left him now and the manhood slipped into his mouth almost effortlessly. The spent boy got off of Rei and he had a reasonably clear view of Hirofumi thrusting in and out of him. The track member with Hirofumi was currently lubing up his fingers. Rei squirmed again realising what they were planning. That earned him a quick slap to his ass cheek from the boss.

Regardless of the squirming, the lubed fingers danced over his hole that was currently filled with Hirofumi's dick. He scrunched his eyes shut, and once again turned attention to the cock in his mouth. His tongue experimentally lapped at the underside of the anonymous track team member's cock. As more fingers were slowly added, his tongue worked even faster as if that would eradicate the pain from below.

The fingers weren't that bad, he realised. Well, nothing was going to be that bad compared to the tearing feeling of two dicks stretching him out painfully. They hadn't moved yet and Rei could only prey they'd change their minds and walk away right now.  
They didn't.

Both began to move, alternate to each other's thrusts and Rei could only sob behind the cock. Speaking of which, the shaft in his mouth began thrusting more violently,  
“Ready Chikusa?” The boy with the cock in Rei's mouth asked. Chikusa, who was to the side of Rei, nodded as the boy pulled out. The two both pumped themselves and aimed for his face again. Some landed on his lips and he couldn't beat the instinct to lick it off. He winced at the taste.

The three spent boys moved away, leaving Rei to concentrate on the two plunging in and out of his unfortunate anus.

He'd hate to admit it but the pain was slowly dying away, being replaced with a dull ache of pleasure. His own manhood throbbed at the sensation. Automatically, he moved to reach it (he'd come this far, might as well get off himself, right?) and then remembered his bound hands. Instead his hips thrust up, looking for friction that wasn't there and surprising the two boys in him,  
“Think he's enjoying this.” Hirofumi smiled running a finger over Rei's slit before withdrawing his hand. The cum-covered boy moaned at the touch. Hirofumi suddenly grabbed Rei's hips for purchase as his thrusts became erratic, “I'm close.” He muttered to no-one in particular. The other boy grunted and sped up too as if this was some rehearsed piece.

Hirofumi came first with the other boy not long after, the two filling Rei's hole up delightfully. Then they left. Rei begged, yelled pleas, said he wouldn't tell anyone. But they left. He was still tied up, still exposed and now covered in semen. There was no choice but to wait for someone to find him in this humiliating position and free him.

When he'd imagined someone saving him, he hadn't expected to go through several more rounds first. The track team had obviously acquired the key to this bathroom somehow and had locked it from the outside. For a good few hours, or so Rei estimated, he was completely alone in the bathroom. From the angle he was at, he had a good view of the only window and the sun slowly moving across the sky.

He'd considered screaming, considered shouting for help but did he actually want someone finding him in this position? It'd be just as humiliating as the entire experience of being raped.

Fortunately, he had no need to call for help. After school (well, that's when Rei thought it was anyway), the track team returned for another round. There was no preparation this time around and practically all of the boys went for his ass this time.

By the last two boys, he just flat out sobbed all the way through. His hole was raw and painfully full with the assailant's cum. The semen covering his body had dried up now too. And he'd still not cum himself.

It was during the last round that someone entered; the track team members had clearly been careless this time (or thought no-one would be around after school.) Rei had a blurry view through his seed-covered glasses and the tears that were welling in his eyes. He could only hope this person was his saviour as opposed to another rapist.

The track team members stopped in their assault. Most of them had already left after cumming, leaving only two. Even if Rei could see clearly, the speed at which the newcomer acted would be practically a blur anyway.

The boys weren't expecting to be pulled off Rei with such force. It wasn't as if the stranger looked strong. Looks were deceptive though. The unidentified stranger threw several punches, kicks and head butts before to one unsuspecting member. The other conceded and left. Rei's vision might be blurry but he could have sworn the rather short stranger had hauled the other off his feet. It must've happened since the track team member was dropped to the floor harshly before the person leant down, grabbing his hair and hauling him up. The stranger lips were dangerously close to the other's ear  
“Leave.” He whispered, “And don't let this happen again.” The voice was somewhat recognisable to Rei but it took on a dark tone that he was unfamiliar with. The remaining track team member scattered out as the previous had done before him.

“Nagisa-kun?” Rei choked out, holding back further tears as the now identified boy swooped the other in a tight embrace. The taller boy thought he'd been defeated by his own emotions and had begun to cry but after a moment he realised Nagisa was sobbing into his shoulder,  
“I'm sorry, Rei-chan!” He cried out, placing a gentle hand in the blue hair.

The embrace went on for a few minutes before Nagisa pulled away, rubbing his red eyes with the back of his hands before reaching for the ties around Rei's neck,  
“Thank you.” Rei mumbled as the fabric was removed from his neck, revealing some harsh friction burns from where he'd squirmed too much. The blonde's slender fingers danced over the burns as he sniffled somewhat, holding back more tears,  
“You don't need to thank me. I just wished I'd have found you earlier.” The smaller teen moved to undo Rei's hands, “I overheard them talking during last period.” He continued, fiddling with the bonds, “Don't worry, Rei-chan. They've deleted the pictures.” It started to sound like Nagisa was gradually becoming his usually cutesy self again before the expression on his face turned dark. His eyebrows furrowed and his eyes glazed with anger, “They won't try this again, I'll make sure of it.”


End file.
